Under The Crimson Skies
by Alexander Drent
Summary: The New Age has begun. Light becomes the symbol of fear and oppression. Darkness becomes the symbol of hope and freedom. Conflicts will be resolved, answers shall be revealed, and only one side shall rise in the final sequel of "Eternity's End" and "Kallen After Requiem".
1. Order Of The Rose

Chapter 1** - Order Of The Rose**

* * *

Kallen, now known as Aeon by the world, continues her retreat aboard her new Knightmare, Chroma Nemesis, a new machine with untold destruction and power, quite in sync with the motivation Kallen has for her new life. Her retreat wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Five Sutherlands were already pursuing her. The pilots were afraid of following the terrifying Knightmare but they were given direct orders from Emperor Schneizel to shoot it down.

_"Looks like they won't give up, Kallen..."_

"Ignorant fools." replied Kallen.

"And it's Aeon, Lelouch."

_"You sure are getting into it, Aeon...__And I wouldn't have it any other way."_ replied Lelouch, with a smile on his face.

Chroma grabbed its beam rifle attached to its left leg and started shooting the Sutherlands. Small particle hadron shots were fired and was able to shoot down two Sutherlands. The other three began to retreat. Kallen then opened the cover of a button labeled "Rage". She was about to press the button when Lelouch stopped her.

_"Don't...not yet." _said Lelouch.

"Trying to spoil my fun, Lelouch?" sighed Kallen.

_"Don't get to excited about the new Knightmare, Aeon. It's just a prototype."_

"All the more we should use it now to give them something to be afraid of."

_"That's what Schneizel wants you to do, expose the potential of the Chroma Nemesis. Why do you think he'd send scraps to intercept you? He saw only a part of Chroma's power. Don't be tempted by power, Kallen."_

Kallen's hand was shaking, she was about to give Schneizel what he wants because of her lack of vigilance and tactics. She then laughed, closed the cover of the button, and holds on again to the controls.

"Looks like I still have a lot to learn from you." said Kallen.

_"You got that right."_ replied Lelouch.

_"Above!"_

Suddenly, an unfamiliar Knightmare tried to slash Chroma from above, almost hitting it. Fortunately, Lelouch's timing was perfect and Chroma wasn't hit.

"What the-"

The Knightmare collided with Chroma, making it lose its stability in the air. The Knightmare had a silver bodyframe and purple sakuradite core which is visible in the machine's transparent back. Suddenly, The sword of the Knightmare lit red, and looked as though it became sharper.

"I am Amulius Ardenova, second son of the Phantom of Agony, Johannes Ardenova. And now I'll avenge my older brother's death, you wannabe Zero!" shouted the pilot of the silver Knightmare.

_"Ouch."_ said Lelouch, trying to hold in his laugh.

"W-W-Wannabe?!" The words echoed in Kallen's mind. Kallen could hear Lelouch about to laugh.

"Shut it, Lelouch."

The silver Knightmare continued to hack and slash Chroma with its mysterious sword. And Kallen was able to dodge them easily. Amulius flew back and rammed Chroma again, causing a small crack at its head.

"For Maximus!" shouted Amulius as his Knightmare charges to impale Kallen.

Then, Amulius heard a sadistic laugh from the Chroma Nemesis. He immediately stopped his charge.

"Wannabe Zero, you say?!" shouted Aeon.

"Wrong! I am above Zero! Zero is a symbol, Aeon is a god!"

Kallen became serious with the fight. Chroma Nemesis began to emit small, dark red orbs around its body. She smirked as she feels the fear in Amulius' heart.

"You said you want vengeance, boy? Now, you will get it! I am VENGEANCE!"

Chroma's fists clinched and opened again, but this time, a hole opened on both palms and two sword-shaped hadrons where formed.

"Fear the wrath of God!" shouted Aeon.

Chroma charged and started slashing the silver Knightmare. Amulius tries to dodge but the quickness and power of the Chroma Nemesis was too much for him. In a split second, the both arms and leges were cut by Aeon. Amulius' knightmare started to fall but was caught by Chroma with its equipped chains in its left wrist. She lifted it like fish caught in a net, the chain was entangled around it. Aeon laughs at Amulius again.

"Time to join your brother." said Aeon.

Suddenly, a huge hadron shot was heading for Kallen. She quickly released Amulius and sheilds herself from the attack.

"Amulius!"

A huge black Knightmare along with several Sutherlands were heading towards Kallen.

"Lucky." said Kallen. The red orbs continued to flow from the body of Chroma Nemesis as it activates its Energy Wing System. Kallen quickly withdrew and almost like a flash of lightning, she disappeared from sight and from the radar.

Amulius becomes slightly unconscious as he falls from the sky.

"Dad...Maximus...I have failed you..." whispered Amulius.

"No, you have not."

The Black Knightmare caught Amulius and flys west, to where a captured Japanese city, Hokkaido, now has become the base of operation of Britannia for the siege of Japan.

"The battle may be over, but the war isn't, my son." said Johannes.

"Dad?"

"Yes. It's me, Amulius."

"Aeon was too strong for me, Dad."

"Aeon is a single person. In time, that murderer will know why we are called Phantoms. That sadistic human being shall kneel before the name Ardenova!"

**x**

It was midnight when Aeon finally reaches the city of Kyoto, where headquarters was located. She landed in an open, paved area behind a huge black building. As soon as Chroma Nemesis landed, the grounded move down as well. The floor went down to a secret weapons development lab. As the floor finally drops to the main hangar, a second open, paved area covers the top. Aeon exits the Chroma Nemesis as scientists, mechanics, and weapon developers engulf Chroma. As she leaves the hangar, Aeon was greeted by Matilda and Murdock at the front door.

"Welcome back, Lord Aeon." said Matilda.

"How was the test run?"

"Fine." replied Aeon.

"I heard you fought with one of the Phantoms." said Murdock.

"Yet he was no match for the Chroma Nemesis, right Ka-"

Matilda kicked Murdock on the knees as the other people around them began to watch them.

"Right? Cannibalize? You were like, cannibalizing them?" rephrased Murdock. Matilda face-palmed herself for her brother's clumsiness. Aeon sighed.

"That was...odd." said Aeon.

_"That was hilarious." _said Lelouch.

_"A moment-breaker through and through, Murdock."_

"He is, isn't he?" said Kallen, giggling a little.

"Huh?" interrupted Murdock. Aeon cleared her thoat.

"Nothing." replied Aeon.

"Come on, there waiting for us."

"Yes, Lord Aeon." replied Matilda and Murdock as the three head for the meeting hall.

**x**

The meeting hall was huge, high-tech room with a huge hologram of the world at the center of the table. A symbol of a flower attached to a sword and shield was designed in the center of the table along with the writing: Order Of The Rose.

Kaguya, Milly, Rivalz, Lloyd, and Cecile were waiting inside when Aeon, Matilda, and Murdock arrived.

"Welcome back, Lord Aeon." greeted Kaguya, now a

"Well done with the assault on Maximus' encampment."

"But you did get a little overboard, Lord Aeon." added Cecile.

"As long as she gets the job done and the results are excellent, she can do whatever she wants, right, Lord Aeon?" interrupted Lloyd.

"That was a bit too destructive to be called being a liberator."

"What do you want to see? Lord Aeon sitting down, drinking cup of tea with Schneizel to discuss on how to resolve their problem. Yes, Cecille. Very logical."

"That would be nice to see." said Rivalz.

"Why don't we make a play and see how it looks like." said Milly.

"Great idea, Milly!"

"Schneizel will be played by Lance and we'll put a mini-Aeon suit in Lulu."

Everyone laughed at the thought, except Aeon and Kaguya. Matilda was starting to get irritated.

Aeon remained silent as the conversations goes on. She starts to notice that Kaguya has been looking at her since she arrived at the meeting hall.

"Is something wrong, Lady Kaguya?" asked Aeon. Kaguya's eyes widened. She seemed to be in a deep thought, Kallen thought.

"Oh, it's nothing really." replied Kaguya.

"EHM!" shouted Matilda.

"Are we just going to continue arguing about silly things or are we going to start the meeting now?"

"Yes, Matilda." everyone became silent at that point. They knew Matilda was a person that being mad is rare, but becoming mad is something worth noting as scary.

**x**

Murdock went back to the hangar to check on the Chroma. Aeon and Matilda returned to their quarters. Kaguya called out Lloyd and Cecile in the balcony in her room.

"Aeon. Who is she?" asked Kaguya.

"An apprentice of Lelouch, milady. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing by helping this so called "apprentice" of Lelouch?"

"Believe me." interrupted Cecile.

"We are doing the right thing."

**x**

"It was good that you stopped their bickering, but I see you haven't seen past their childish antics." said Kallen to Matilda as they return to their quarters.

"What do you mean?" asked Matilda.

"Joining this order, this rebellion, is something both Milly and Rivalz are not used to. They just wanted to break the tension."

"I see." Matilda had her hands wrapped around each other.

"I'm sorry then."

"Don't be." said Kallen, holding Matilda's shoulders.

"The past is a reminder of our former selves, our successes, our failures. That's why we live here in the present, to learn from our mistakes from our past, to build a brighter future."

"Thanks, Kallen."

"No problem."

"By the way..." said Kallen.

"How is C.C.'s condition?"

"She is still in a comatose. The destruction of Kamine Island and allowing Lelouch to enter her body was hard on both Lelouch and C.C."

"I see."

"Take care of her."

"Of course."

Matilda reached her room and greets Kallen "Good night."

**x**

As soon as Kallen entered her room, she removed the armor, took a shower,dressed up, and went straight to bed.

_"Why were you so tense I while back, Kallen?"_

"I was fighting, Lelouch. I don't intend for us to die that quickly. And besides..."

"You don't take things seriously because you don't die."

_"I will, Kallen. But when I do, I'll make sure you won't go with me. You deserve to live in a world of peace."_

Kallen fell silent after hearing Lelouch's words. Her cheeks becoming a little pink.

"A world without you, Lelouch? That won't be a world of peace for me."

_"That's why I don't live for the world anymore, Kallen. I live for you."_

Kallen smiled as Lelouch's words puts her on ease.

**x**

Later, Lelouch's spirit lays down beside Kallen. With Kallen asleep, he can see the outside world with his own eyes. With Kallen awake, Lelouch cannot see her because they live as a single being. But as she rests, he can see her, but she cannot see him.

"Ironic that we're together and yet we cannot see each other, Kallen." Lelouch smiles as he holds Kallen's face.

"Until all of these is over, I will protect you, no matter what the cost. You are now my world, Kallen."

* * *

I'm back, I guess. Haha.

I'll never get tired of saying "Thank You!" to you readers. Thanks for the support. I hope you'll like the final part of my fanfiction. Enjoy the ride. :DD

- _**Alexander Drent**_


	2. Masquerade

Chapter 2 - **Masquerade**

* * *

A cold breeze was felt around the city of Dranstrain as the sun finally rises on the icy terrain of Britannia.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

Kanon greeted Schneizel as he enters the room, carrying a tray with coffee. He sits next to Schneizel, placing his coffee beside the hologram Schneizel was viewing.

"Interesting Knightmare she's using."

"Who?"

"Look at this."

Schneizel showed him Kallen's duel with Amulius and its tremendous power and speed during the purge in Maxmius' camp. He then showed the paused video showing Aeon the eyes of Geass.

"Geass?!" exclaimed Kanon.

"How can that be? We blew up Kamine Island."

"It looks like our friends, Lelouch and C.C., still have a trick up their sleeves. But the destruction of Kamine has weakened them. It took them a month to finally make their move. That's one proof that they have indeed weakened."

"Your deduction knows no boundaries, My Lord."

"Thank you, Kanon. Now, let's go."

Schneizel finishes the tea "Mmm. Cocoa." He then turns off the hologram and leaves the room. Kanon follows him.

"Where are you going, My Lord?" asked Kanon.

Schneizel smirked "To relieve some stress."

**x**

Lelouch continued to wonder across the headquarters as all the members of the Order were asleep. He looked like a ghost floating and going through walls and doors, checking everything around him.

"I think I like being a ghost. I always get tired when I go door to door. I can get used to this." said Lelouch to himself, strolling in the building.

He went up to the higher floors where the main members rest. He went to the first room to the left. It was Milly and Rivalz' room. Lelouch couldn't help but smile when he saw his two best friends again.

"Look at you two, all cuddling and sweet." said Lelouch, as he sees both hugging each other tightly.

"You two were perfect for each other." He then leaves for the first room to the right.

There he finds a big bed with three people on sleeping on it. Lelouch approaches the bed.

"The unlikely couple with a nice family." sighed Lelouch.

"Your one lucky son to have such wonder parents, Lance." Lance was sleeping at the center where Lloyd and Cecile slept with him. "Enjoy life, Lance. We will make it a better place, I promise."

He then proceeded to the room on the center. He enter and saw two beautiful girls sleeping together.

"Lovely." said Lelouch.

He saw Kaguya Sumeragi, now a twenty-three year old lady, sleeping together with her niece, Lulu Kururugi. Kaguya has grown into a very beautiful and intelligent woman. She leads the weapons development for the Order. She was taught by Rhakshata about Hadron technology and now under guidance from Lloyd and Cecile about sakuradite energy core. Lelouch also notices Murdock's feelings for Kaguya especially when he makes a complete mess on purpose to get her attention. "The things he does for love."

Lelouch then approached Lulu, holding her head and kissed her on the cheek. "Sleep tight, Lulu."

Suddenly, Lulu was slowly opening her eyes and holding her cheek. Lelouch floats back a little.

"Uncle...Lelouch..." murmured Lulu. She removed the blanket and stood above Lelouch, looking left and right, calling for Lelouch. Then, Kaguya woke up.

"Is something wrong, Lulu?" asked Kaguya as she sat up and rubbing her eyes.

"Uncle Lelouch kissed me in the cheek." replied Lulu.

Lelouch and Kaguya were shocked at her statement, both eyes widening.

"L-Lelouch? Your Uncle?"

"Yes! Yes! He's here! He kissed me when I was sleeping. I felt it."

Kaguya smiled and approached her.

"He is always here, Lulu. In our hearts. We miss him too. Now, come on. Your uncle would be mad if you were awake this late."

"Alright." replied Lulu.

"Good night, Uncle! I love you!" Lelouch smiled as he was flattered by the words of her niece.

"You too, Aunt Kaguya. Greet him a good night."

Kaguya smiled and looked up.

"Good night, my hero."

"Hero?"

"I'll tell you a story tomorrow, Lulu. But now, let's go back to sleep."

"Roger!"

As Kaguya and Lulu went back to sleep, Lelouch would return to his room. "I love you too, Lulu." said Lelouch before leaving.

Lelouch returns to their room and sees Kallen rolling left and right in her bed.

"A little mobile tonight, Kallen?" said Lelouch.

"Your one to talk." replied Kallen suddenly. Lelouch was taken back.

"You were awake the whole time?"

"I woke up three minutes before I felt you passing by the door. I can't see you, but I know what your thinking and feeling. How was your little fieldtrip?" she asked.

Lelouch smiled as he returns to Kallen's body. There was one word for everything that he saw tonight.

"Renewing."

**x**

Schneizel and Kanon head to the lower basement of the palace where Suzaku was being kept. As the guards see the Emperor, they quickly unlocked Suzaku's room and head to room where Schneizel keeps his 'toys' to play with. And they knew Schneizel would come down here because he was not in the right mood.

He enters the room and saw Suzaku, chained arms that are locked from the top, being fed by one the keepers. His right eye was swollen, his arms and legs were full of bruises, all from the continues torture of the harsh Emperor. Schneizel grabs and tosses the keeper away and slaps Suzaku. He can only closed his eyes as Suzaku knows what will come next.

"Your little friends becoming quite the nuisance, aren't they, Suzaku?" said Schneizel, slapping Suzaku again.

Suzaku remains silent.

"My Lord..." one of the guards said, shaking in fear.

"What?!" shouted Schneizel.

"Your equipment, sire." The guards gave Schneizel his whip and brass knuckles. He begins to pummel him with the brass on the body and face.

"Do you have any idea..." a punch to the stomach.

"What your friends..." a right hook.

"Are doing to me?!" an uppercut to the jaw.

"You suffer for my embarrassment, KURURUGI!" Schneizel gets the whip, twirls it around Suzaku's neck, and chokes him. Suzaku begins to gasp for air.

The keeper was becoming concerned for Suzaku.

"M-My Lord, you shouldn't-"

Schneizel releases the grip and whips the keeper on the face.

"You think I'll kill him? He will suffer more!" a whip to the abdomen.

Schneizel grasps for breath as he begins to tire. He then removes the brass and drops the whip. Suzaku still remains silent, blood dripping from every corner of his body. He then falls unconscious.

"You! Guard!" yelled Schneizel.

"Y-Yes, My Lord." the guard was shaking in fear.

"Get that keeper up and tell him to tend Kururugi. I'll be back the next time "Aeon" does something again."

"Oh, and by the way, Kururugi. Your wife's usefulness is becoming rather small, pray that I don't do something to her anytime soon." said Schneizel with a smile on his face before he and Kanon left the room. As the guard helps the keeper up and the metal doors closed, the keeper observed the whole scene and Suzaku was not silent at all, he was murmuring and talking to himself the whole time. Suddenly, a tear fell off Suzaku's left eye, and his murmuring became a little louder. The keeper listened to it and heard it over and over again:

"Nunnally...Lulu...Be safe."

**x**

The next day, the core members of the Order begin their meeting.

"Tonight we proceed to phase 1 of Operation Advent." said Aeon as she turns on a map of Hokkaido.

"We have received information from the Prime Minister that Gino Weinberg has arrived from Dranstrain for a Masquerade party in honor of Maximus Ardenova."

"A Masquerade party?" interrupted Kaguya.

"Is this how Britannians celebrate their dead? by celebrating?"

"Calm yourself, Kaguya." said Lloyd.

"We are suppose to follow you when we have no idea who you are and where you come from? Yes, I have seen your Geass, Masters Lloyd and Cecile trust you so much, it makes me wonder." Kaguya stood up and looked at Aeon straight in the eye. And she saw the eyes of Geass, and it was starting to shine.

_Calm yourself, Aeon. This phase will surely gain her trust._

Aeon chuckled. An insulting chuckle. Kaguya started to clinch her fist.

"Hypocrite." said Aeon.

"What did you call me?!" shouted Kaguya.

"For a woman, a child for that matter, who idolized someone without knowing who they really are and what they really intend to do. And adding to that, you supplied him with the most advanced weapons imaginable. I wonder, what is the difference between your loyalty to me and Zero?"

"Zero stood with us and fought with us together. You, on the other hand, fight on your own. Zero fought with a calm and composed manner. As for you, your destructive, improvised, and no regard for human life."

A chill came up Lelouch's astral body. Aeon chuckled again, feeling Lelouch's chill. But Kaguya was insulted again. Aeon looked down.

"Kaguya describing Aeon is like me describing you, Lelouch." said Kallen on her mind.

"I can't argue with that." replied Lelouch.

Aeon looked up again, turned off the map, and started walking out of the room. Before she did, she confronted Kaguya, eye to eye. Kaguya was a bit shorter than Aeon but she could see the rage in Aeon's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Milady." said Aeon, touching Kaguya's head.

"Don't compare me to that fool. I'm not Zero."

**x**

That night, a Masquerade ball was held on the biggest building in Hokkaido, the New Babel Tower. The residents of Hokkaido welcomed Britannia as an ally. But little did the world now that the governor was bribed by Schneizel to give them the city and promised a wealthier life. The Battle Of Hokkaido which marked Britannian siege was nothing but a formality. Schneizel ordered the governor and his family to travel to Britannia for their security. But as soon as the airplane reached Britannia, it was shot down by Khris. Schneizel already owns Hokkaido by name and right.

Lloyd, Cecile, and Kaguya were able to infiltrate the tower to observe Gino, under orders from Aeon, who told them that she had other things to handle and cut her communication from them. It was a huge hall shimmering with gold. There were many of the richest families from Britannia and Hokkaido dancing. The trio also spotted the host of the event, Johanness Ardenova, and his son, Amulius, drinking wine with their friends

"That woman." said Kaguya as the three watched from a balcony. Kaguya was wearing a red dress, revealing much of her back.

"Giving us one order and cutting us off? She maybe betraying us."

"Don't say such things, Kaguya." said Cecile, who looked beautiful with her blue dress.

"Have faith in Aeon as we have faith in you." She smiled at Kaguya to cool the lady's temper.

"But remember this..." interrupted Lloyd, wearing his trademark white tuxedo.

"The only one you'll be dancing tonight, Cecile, is me. Now, come on." Lloyd pulled Cecile and went downstairs to dance. Cecile was blushing when the two started dancing. Kaguya was left their alone, watching in the balcony. Suddenly, a young man approached her and tapped her back.

"Who-"

"Shall I have this dance, Milady?" said the young man.

"M-Murdock?" Murdock was wearing a black tuxedo that used to belong to his father.

"Not to loud, Milady. I don't like dying in the early stages of the plan." replied Murdock.

Kaguya smiled and grabbed Murdock's hand. Murdock leaned left so that Kaguya can't see his face full of excitement.

"Sure. Let's dance." The two of them then went down and danced as well.

"We are around the people will be fighting against in the coming days. Aren't you nervous?" said Cecile.

"Nope. Not one bit. She's here." replied Lloyd, looking at the main door.

Kaguya also looked at the main door. She stopped dancing.

"What's wrong, Milady?" said Murdock.

"Its..."

There they saw Gino, his left arm around a long, red haired woman wearing a black dress. Her mask and eyes were green as the grass outside the tower. Her dress was rather revealing, especially on the upper part of her body. The two then walked to the center of hall and started dancing as well. Their Gino's left hand was holding on to her right. His right hand around her waist and hers at his shoulders.

"Hello, beautiful." said Gino to the woman, a smirk on his face. The woman remained silent.

"A shy one, aren't you? No wonder Khris chose you in that bar a couple of weeks ago. Your my type, babe." Gino slowly reached for the woman's left thigh and bottom. Then, Gino felt something strange. It was like someone was holding his right hand, crushing it. His body felt like it was being hunted by someone, the feeling of someone's killing intent. Gino started to sweat and brought back his right hand around her waist. Suddenly, the woman went nearer Gino's face and whispered to him "Let's take it somewhere else." Gino's nervous feelings were gone as arousal and lust filled his mind. He quickly accompanied her back into his room. Lloyd and Cecile watched as Gino and the woman left the hall.

"Looks like he took her bait." said Lloyd.

"Of course. She's one beautiful lady." replied Cecile.

**x**

Gino and the woman were at the terrace of his room. The woman was sight-seeing Hokkaido as Gino was at her back, feeling her shoulders and his hand got lower and lower. The woman then turned around and looked Gino in the eyes. Gino felt lust as their eyes met. Gino was about to kiss her but a breeze passed by his body. It wasn't the air, but something different. It was like a pale feeling, the coldness of death. Gino stood back as the chill became stronger and stronger. The woman smiled and covered her face with her left hand and removed her mask with her right and threw it on the terrace. She began laughing. Gino was frozen solid by the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Gino..." said the woman, who removed her contact lens and revealed the eyes of Geass. Gino tried to run, but it was already to late when her eyes started shining and his body was numb and unable to move. The woman smirked as she knew that Phase 1 was successful.

"Let's have a little talk, shall we?"

* * *

_**Alex's** (Author's) **Notes**:_

_For an image of the costume of Aeon, it looks like the clothing of Alexei of Fairy Tail, except fo the upper part of the helmet, which resembles the helmet of Greece, with the long straight, horn-like structure._

_I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter guys :DD_

_- **Alexander Drent**_

* * *

_**August 25 2012 (9:48 PM) - Philippine Time**_

_**added some lines :DD**_

_**- Alexander Drent**_


	3. Tactics On Both Sides

Chapter 3 - **Tactics On Both Sides**

* * *

Kaguya quickly approached the happy dancing couple, Lloyd and Cecile, about her confusion. Murdock went to the bathroom. She went in-between the two and faced Lloyd.

"Was that Kallen?" asked Kaguya.

Lloyd was starting to murmur something, hesitating to speak.

"Yup. It's her." replied Cecile. Lloyd looked at her with a confused face.

"Why wasn't she in the meetings and missions?" asked Kaguya again, reluctant to get answers.

"She was given special missions by Aeon. They are close friends after all."

"Close friend?" Suddenly, Kaguya smiled.

"Looks like I know who Aeon is."

Murdock then came back and saw Kaguya run back to him with a smile on her face.

"Did something happen when I was not here?" asked Murdock.

"Nothing really." said Kaguya, smiling at him. Murdock prayed Kaguya didn't hear his heart rapidly beating.

"Come on, let's dance so more."

"Oh...uhmm...alright."

**x**

As midnight draws near, the guests were leaving one by one. Lloyd, Cecile, Murdock, and Kaguya were all sitting in a table. The hall was starting to become empty. Then they saw Gino holding hands with Kallen, shaking, she was still wearing her mask. Gino was drunk. Kallen then escorted Gino to his car. Kaguya tries to follow them but is stopped by Lloyd.

"Why?" asked Kaguya, trying to remove Lloyd's hands from her wrist.

"You'll just interfere. Let's just sit and wait." replied Lloyd with a very tight grip on Kaguya's wrist. She sighs annoyingly as she returns to her seat.

"Thanks, babe." said Gino as he enters the car. He tries to kiss Kallen, but she pushes him inside the car. She started laughing in a flirted manner.

"Next time, Gino." replied Kallen as she heads back. Gino's car then leaves. Kallen quickly walked away and headed her own vehicle. She grabs her keys in small pocket in her dress and enters the car.

"Mission complete." said Kallen.

_All information gathered. Conditions for Gino are good as well_. said Lelouch.

"Didn't you send a little too much fear in Gino when we were dancing, Lelouch?"

_I can't help it because-_

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

_What do you think would I feel if that lowly bastard holding you and almost harassing you._

"Me? Harassed? Impossible."

_And why's that?_

If I can't handle him, you'll be there for me right?

Lelouch smiled. _Of course I will._

**x**

Kaguya was twirling the table cloth, because of boredom when suddenly Lloyd's phone rang.

"Who is it?" said an impatient Kaguya.

"Wait." replied Lloyd. He grabs his phone and answers it.

"Helllooooo?" said Lloyd.

"Lloyd, shut it. It's me."

"Oh! Kallen! What a pleasant-"

Aeon coughed a bit. Suddenly, Kaguya snatched the phone, which she felt as involuntary.

"Hello? Kallen? Where are you now? Why weren't you at the meetings of the Order?"

Kallen quickly changed her tone.

"Oh. Hi Kaguya, it's been too long. Can you please give the phone back to Lloyd so that-" replied Kallen.

"Where are you? Your suppose to lead us, not C.C. wearing a ridiculous mask and armor."

Kallen paused for a moment, holding her giggle.

_So, she thinks it's C.C... _

"We'll talk about it some other time. Give the phone back to Lloyd, top priority."

"Uhm. Ok then. Talk to you again soon, Kallen." said Kaguya as she hands the phone back to Lloyd disappointed.

"Hello?!" asked Lloyd again.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" This time, it was Aeon talking again.

"Don't get too angry about it, she'll find out eventually."

"BUT NOT NOW!"

Lloyd fell silent as he was scolded mercilessly. Cecile and Murdock laughed, while Kaguya has no idea what was going on.

Aeon cleared her throat. "Anyway..." Lloyd let out a small smile as the nagging stopped.

"We got Gino and all the information we need. First and foremost, time for you to go home. Have a safe trip back."

"We will. I'm sorry." replied Lloyd. Then, the call ended.

"Your sorry? For what?" asked Kaguya.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go back to headquarters." replied Lloyd.

**x**

Kallen turned off her phone as she prepares to go to bed.

"Going somewhere, Lelouch?" asked Kallen as she felt Lelouch's spirit eager to lift up.

"Just want to pay a visit to someone." replied Lelouch.

"Alright."

As soon as Kallen fell asleep, Lelouch quickly flew to the lowest part of the headquarters, the Knightmare hangar. He saw the Chroma Nemesis' platform and went between its legs and went down. There was a hidden passage leading to a medical room. Lelouch saw C.C. , attached to recovery machines and surrounded with flowers Kallen placed inside the room. The room had the atmosphere of artificial sunlight and cool temperature to maintain the flowers. Suddenly, he felt being pulled inside the medic room. Then, Lelouch heard a voice he wanted to here.

"What are you doing here, Boya?"

**x**

At that same time, in Dranstrain, Kanon was walking briskly to Schneizel's room. As he was near the door, he heard moans and screams from inside the room. He then knocked at the door.

"My Lord?" said Kanon.

The sounds stopped. He heard someone stand up and went to open the door. Another sound Kanon heard was the blanket covering someone.

"What is it, Kanon?" asked Schneizel.

"Gino is returning to Britannia now, My Lord. And the United States of China is starting to push us back, who have just ambushed our encampment near the Great Wall just ten minutes ago." said Kanon.

"Xing-Ke, huh?" said the person who was covering under the blanket. Kanon was surprised to see her.

"Nina, I don't know if I'm happy to see you or not." said Kallen.

"You should be. I made that F.L.E.I.J.A. to kill Lelouch and avenge Princess Euphemia." replied Nina.

"And for the love of His Majesty, Lord Schneizel."

Kanon looked back at Schneizel and saw a grin on his face.

"Kanon..." said Schneziel.

"Yes, My Lord?" replied Kanon.

"I am not able to control people with this Blue Geass we made." He showed him a blue growing ring in his index finger.

"But I'm able to erase their memories with it."

* * *

_Notes:_

_I'm sorry for this overdue chapter. College life is hard. My free time is diminishing day by day and requirements are piling up. Please forgive me for this very late update._

_Character look-alike/s:_

_Murdock - Takasu Ryuuji (Toradora!)_

_Khris - Sebastian (Black Butler)_

_Johannes Ardenova - Johannes von Schicksal (God Eater)_

_Amulius Ardenova - Igarashi Tora (Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama)_

__- **Alexander Drent**


	4. Beyond The Borders Of Land And Time

Chapter 4 - **Beyond The Borders Of Land And Time  
**

* * *

Since the return of Britannia to its imperial state, Schneizel has plotted his main forces in the United States Of China, led by its Empress, Tianzi. The land's agricultural production is essential to building Britannia's global domination. He has sent both Anya and Khris to lead the campaign. But Britannia soon realized that it was easier said than done...

**x**

[**Decemeber 30, 2026**]

A large number of Knightmares and warships were in front of the Great Wall, now almost as doubling its height and thickness over the past years . Their missiles, laser beams, and machine guns about to assault this old relic of the past.

"All right then!" ordered Khris in his Seleucid, mounted on Britannia's Anti-U.S.C. flagship, Marx.

"Fire!"

The bombartment began. Missiles exploding, lasers hitting, bullets piercing through, but nothing seems to be happening.

"I-Impossible...This is no ordinary wall." whispered Khris to himself.

Not a single crack was made on this abnormally sturdy Great Wall. How could a stoned structure survive such strong assault? Suddenly, the strange vibration was felt around the Great Wall. A wall was fading away. Britannia's army was at a standstill.

"Now!"

The cry was heard all over their radar. The wall wasn't fading away, its mirage cover was. It revealed a metallic wall full of canons, Knightmare hangars, and artillery weapons. Khris was stunned as he did not expect such military strength from China. Then, missiles and rifle shots were fired below. Green Shu Knightmares were firing from below. This machines were not detectable by the scanner as their created material were made and mixed with natural minerals that blocked the signal. It seemed like the land of China defended herself.

"Orders, sire!" shouted one of the captains of Britannia.

Khris was not moving. He was frozen solid as he saw his enormous army crumble and fall from China's unexpected assault.

"Forces of the wall, advance!"

Blue Wei Knightmares launched to the skies, assisting the assault. Finally, Khris got back to his senses.

"All ships, open fire!"

All warships started to charge their hadron cannons, targeting the massive wall.

"Activate the Geometric Panzer Shield!"

As the order was heard yet again, something changed in the wall as it started to glow. Then, A huge blanket of green hadron energy surrounded the wall. The hadron shots fired from the ships were easily defended and was nothing more like paper thrown to a brick wall. Khris was becoming unsure of himself. In the end, he accepted it.

"All forces, retreat!" ordered Khris to his men.

"All forces, retreat as well. Do not pursue! I repeat..."

Khris pounded Seleucid's cockpit in anger.

"Xing-Ke!"

**x**

**x**

A month has passed since Britannia's humiliating defeat against China, and now the tables have turned. Due to the relentless assault of Britannia, the Chinese soldiers becaming restless and tired. A tactic was formed two days after their first defeat. This time, Khris controlled an army separate from Anya. As the other assaulted the Great Wall, the other reloaded and replinished, thus an endless assault to an impregnable fortress.

"Today marks the first month of our assault on the Great Wall." said Khris to his men as he gives them their next battle strategy.

"News from our spy inside China has just arrived. The order of China is at disarray as their soldiers grow tired and weak. Now would be a good time to assault them with a full scale attack. Anya's army will strike first while we reload and join the fray as soon Anya gives the signal. Are my orders clear?"

'Yes, sir!"

Finally, a smile came from Khris' face.

"Xing-Ke, now you will feel the burden of the thirteen defeats I tasted by your annoying army!"

**x**

Meanwhile in Japan, The Order and Japanese forces have pushed back the remaining forces of Britannia from Japan borders. As the last ship flees, Chroma Nemesis flys towards it and starts shooting. It was red afternoon in the shores of Japan.

"Kallen, what are you doing?" asked Ohgi inside the Owari, flagship of Japan.

"Mind your own business." Kallen replied, closing the communication channel of her mask and Knightmare.

"What's her problem?" asked Murdock inside Bushido unit.

"Lelouch..." interrupted Matilda.

"Why? What happened?"

"It was three weeks ago since Lelouch told her he would visit someone. She thinks the Ardenova's have something to do with it. When they last fought, Lelouch told me and Kallen that something was off with the pilots. Something familiar, the same energy that flows with him and Kallen."

"Geass?!"

"We're not sure yet, but Kallen sees it as the case of his sudden disappearance."

Chroma's hand blades ripped apart the last ship fleeing. She then slashed the bridge left and right, leaving the general by himself as the crew inside were killed by Aeon.

"Where are the Ardenova's?!" shouted Aeon. Chroma's eyes were glowing an omnious dark red aura, as well as Kallen's Geass begins to shine in uncontrollable anger.

"They have left a week ago. They left me in charge. Please, spare me." pleaded the general.

"Liar!"

The hadron energy flowing from Chroma's eyes started to melt the bridge.

"Help me!" shouted the general.

"Britannia has lost its battle here in Japan. Begone." Chroma flied away and shot the bridge, destroying the last vessel of Britannia in Japanese borders.

The forces of Japan and the Order cheer as the siege of their country was finished. Aeon clinched her fists in anger, with her eyes looking down in confusion.

"Johannes!"

Suddenly, she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Kallen!"

Kallen looked up as she heard Lelouch's voice calling out to her. She activated her Geass again and looked again. Then, the communication monitor turned on, showing Kaguya.

"Lord Aeon, urgent news! The Great Wall Of China has fallen. The United States Of China has withdrew its forces and is now stationed at Fan Castle. Britannia has conquered both Beijing and Bai Da Castle and have surrounded them."

Aeon pounded the controls as she was stunned at the news.

"How could I have let this happen? I was too distracted from the sudden disappearance of Lelouch that I forgot my duty and responsibility." thought Kallen.

"Lord Aeon? Your orders?" asked Kaguya.

"Have the Order mobilize immediately, we launch at daybreak!"

**x**

Meanwhile, in the area of pure white and nothingness...

"It would be pointless for the war to end like that, Lelouch!" said C.C.

"It's the only way."

"This almost like Zero Requiem, a life must be taken away for the sake of peace and freedom. Look what it did now."

"I miscalculated the possibility of the sudden movement of Kanon and Gino's defection."

"And yet you insist to do this again with Kallen's help? Do she know what you are planning?"

"No."

"Then why are you-"

"Because it's the right thing to do. You have confined me in your body for too long, C.C.. You won't stop me from ending this cycle of Geass. One way or the other, it will end. And this time, it will end by my own power."

The area began to break apart and shake.

"Your going to make her cry again, Lelouch." said C.C. as her body begins to fade.

"I'll make sure she doesn't, by erasing her memory of me when the end begins, she will start a new life again." Lelouch's eyes were now beginning to drop tears. "A life without me causing her pain and suffering."

* * *

**Notes:**

Recent anime like _Sword Art Online_, and _Oda Nobuna no Yabou_, have led me to change the flow of the story.

I might make a fanfiction for _Guilty Crown _and_ Mirai Nikki_, kinda felt bad about the ending. Too sad. .

Anyway, thanks for the support guys. Hope to have more reviews and followers soon :DD

- _**Alexander Drent**_


	5. Struggle At Fan Castle

Chapter 5 - **Struggle At Fan Castle**

* * *

Empress Tianzi and the major government officials of China have been sheltered inside the impregnable-military base known as Fan Castle. It was developed as a base for defense in case of an overwhelming force of any colonial country invading China. Its structures are similar to the Great Wall but more compressed than spread. Input of energy is much balanced in distribution as it focus on the keep. It holds five Knightmare hangars, with each hangar holding a specific unit: Guan, Zhao, Wei, Wu, and Shu. Most of the Shu and Wei battalions were destroyed in the siege of the Great Wall. Since then, a total of six battalions consisting of thirty-five Shu and twenty Wei units led by Taigong Xi have defected to Britannia and now joins with them as they prepare their final assault on Fan Castle.

The main camp of Britannia's forces was located at the former Xiangzhou District. The generals had a final meeting before launching their final assault.

"Today is the day we end our campaign here in China." said Khris in the meeting hall. He was accompanied by Anya and seven other generals, including Taigong.

"Fan Castle is impossible to attack from behind as it is covered by the mountain ranges of Lu Meng. But since our recent skirmishes has destroyed the buildings and monuments around the caste, assault on all sides are possible from the front."

"We command an army of ten Avalon-class warships and a total of seven hundred Knightmares at our disposal, should a strategy really be necessary? We should assault with pure power." interrupted a general.

"And you, fine general, have learned nothing from our war with us Chinese." said Taigong.

"It took you over a month to get you this far, and a number of defectors like us became the turning point in some of those events."

The general became furious and reached his gun. "Why you little-"

"Enough." interrupted Anya, pointing her gun at the general.

"He has a point. Let us finish Khris' strategy, or I'll finish you here." The general fell silent and halted any ulterior motive.

"Thank you, Anya." said Khris.

"Now then..."

"We will divide the Knightmares equally on each side. two hundred and thirty units for the assault on the east, west, and central roads. Me and Anya will lead the central forces while two generals each will lead both sides."

"What about us, Commander?" asked Taigong.

"You, your men, and the nine other Sutherlands will secure the rear. You will eliminate any reinforcement and any unit in an attempt to help or escape the assault. I give you permission to shoot any who retreat, even within the Britannian army."

The generals looked at each other in disbelief.

"Taigong, I want you to set up a perimeter now."

Taigong smiled. "Yes, My Lord."

As Taigong leaves, Khris ordered one of the soldiers present inside the meeting hall to follow Taigong.

"What is the meaning of this, Khris?" asked one of the generals.

"Think of it this way." said Khris.

"When a person, or any human being for this matter, shots a Britannian, what does it mean?"

The generals then smiled as they learned Khris' true motives.

"As soon as they shot one of ours, there is no more holding us back from firing at them. Then, our debt to them is paid."

The generals then gave Khris a salute as they prepare to march.

"All hail Britannia!"

**x**

In their headquarters, the Order prepares to launch to Fan Castle. Aeon called for Matilda, Murdock, and Kaguya in the meeting hall.

"Xing-Ke has just sent us a message. He requests only the four of us to reinforce him at Fan Castle." said Aeon as she opens the a map surveying the current army of Britannia.

"What is Xing-Ke thinking?!" shouted Murdock.

"Let me finish." interrupted Aeon.

"I'm sorry."

"A total of seven hundred Britannian Knightmares and seventy Chinese Knightmares have joined the assault. And their numbers have started to increase." said Aeon.

"How so?" asked Matilda.

"Numerous Chinese have joined Britannia as the result of their lost hope in Empress Tianzi. The rebels are being led by a man named Taigong Wu, the top general of the Shu and Wei units, thus have the respect of almost all their soldiers."

"And Xing-Ke wants only us to support him with just three Knightmares?" said Kaguya.

"Chroma Nemesis, Manipulator, and a Bushido-class Knightmare? I don't see anything to worry about." said Aeon.

"Besides, its Xing-Ke were talking about. If he just wants the four of us, he must have a grand plan in mind." said Matilda.

"But why am I included? I'll just be a liability." asked Kaguya.

"Xing-Ke told me your presence would be a factor in turning the tide of the battle. If you choose to come or not is your choice, Kaguya. But your choice shows how much you really care for them." said Aeon.

"Then I don't have a choice, do I?" said Kaguya, fists clinched at Aeon's ridiculous statement.

Aeon chuckled. "Of course you don't."

**x**

As the sun sets on the land of China, Xing-Ke looks at a balcony, the site of the battlefield in front of him. A battlefield full of suffering, death, and betrayal. Tianzi goes outside as well to accompany him.

"You have done well, Xing-Ke." said Tianzi, holding Xing-Ke's hand and leaning on his left shoulder. The warmth of Tianzi gave Xing-Ke a smile.

"I didn't do it alone, you know. Soon, this battle will be over. With victory in hand." said Xing-Ke. Tianzi smiled at him as well.

"You will never be alone in your battles anymore, Xing-Ke."

Tianzi and Xing-Ke then shared a kiss as the sun finally disappear from the sky.

Suddenly, three echoes of the gong surround the castle. The whole castle started to emit green auras.

"Attention! Britannia has began moving their forces in three directions. No signs of Chinese rebels. I repeat..."

Tianzi and Xing-Ke looked at each other again, still smiling.

"Let's finish this."

**x**

"It looks like the enemy has chosen oblivion." announced Khris inside his Seleucid attached to one Avalon-class warship flying towards Fan Castle, along with seven more. His sight set on the Geometric Panzer Shield surrounding Fan Castle.

"All forces, advance!"

The two hundred and thirty Black Sutherlands on each side advanced to the castle, led by two Gloucester-class units piloted by the generals that were equally divided. As the forces draw near, a huge Knightmare launches above Fan Castle. It was a white one-eyed Knightmare glowing with the same aura as Fan Castle is emitting. All forces advancing suddenly stopped at the sight of the strange but powerful machine.

"It looks like information is quite incomplete this days, Khris." shouted Xing-Ke inside the Knightmare.

"This ends now." said Tianzi, also inside the machine.

The Knightmare pointed both its hands at the halted army. It started to charge, forming a grey orb on both hands.

"What are you doing?! Attack!" shouted Khris.

The eight warships started to bombard the Knightmare but were shieled by its own Geometric Panzer Shield. The Sutherlands continued their advacne on the castle.

"Fire." said Xing-Ke. Both hands fired grey hadron blasts on the army, destroying forty Sutherlands in the process.

"Now march!"

Fan Castle's gates opened, unleashing two hundred Knightmares. The Guan and Zhao units, both spear and pike wielding Knightmares charged at the front, while the remaining Wei and Shu units stationed at the castle attacked the enemy from long range.

"Zhong-Liquan, bearer of the explosive revelations, will show you the might of the orients!" said Xing-Ke as they descended on the battlefield.

"Finally." said Khris, detaching the Seleucid from the warship and went straight down. As the Seleucid descendends, the Zhong-Liquan grabbed its sword and flew to intercept him. Seleucid drew his as well, and the final battle has started.

"Do you think you will win against a newer model, Khris?" said Xing-Ke as Zhong-Liquan unleashed small pods for its back, following and firing at Seleucid at any direction possible. As the beams continued firing, Seleucid's left leg is shot.

"With your Knightmare here, its time for the final attack." said Khris.

"Anya! Now!"

Suddenly, hadron blasts were shot from the mountain ranges of Lu Meng. Anya, along with twenty Sutherlands wielding huge hadron cannons and two hundred more Sutherlands were secretly stationed in the mountains, along with the other two Avalon-class warships, in which housed the two hundred and twenty secret Sutherlands.

"Fall down, big castle." said Anya inside the Mordred.

The ambush troops then slided down the mountains and bombard the castle. With the overwhelming assault, the Geometric Panzer Shield started to fade. Xing-Ke and Tianzi were stunned to see the unbelievable turn of events. Khris sensed the oppurtunity, and was able to slash Zhong-Liquan's right arm.

"This ends, Xing-Ke!" shouted Khris.

Suddenly, a rain of missiles were launched from behind the Britannian siege, destroying two Avalon warships. The generals looked back and saw Shu and Wei units starting the assault. One general flew towards them.

"You men! What is the meaning-"

Then, a golden light passed through the general. And in a split second, the Gloucester was split in half. There stood a menacing Chroma Nemesis.

"It really does end here, Khris." shouted Aeon.

The whole Chinese rebellion was behind Aeon, marching and riding towards the Britannian army. Flying above were Manipulator, Bushido, and the Taigong-Customed Shu.

"Do you really think that we would really betray our country, Khris?" shouted Taigong.

"You really have a high level of stupidity. All forces, destroy the people who dare defile our land!"

The cries of the seemingly rebellion of Chinese were heard all over the mountains and Fan Castle as they fight for their land. The land was surrounded by the darkness of night. Betrayal was the turning point of the battle.

_Evil that led to Good_, thought Kallen as they attack Britannia. She smiled as the act reminded her of Lelouch's goal in the past.

Chroma quickly soared and tackled Seleucid.

"Brilliant strategy, Xing-Ke." said Aeon, who was now beside the one-armed Zhong-Liquan.

"I learned from the best." said Xing-Ke. He turned on the communication channel connecting to all his forces. Xing-Ke smiled as he reminisced his time with the Black Knights.

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

Tianzi then flowed Xing-Ke's cry again. And in an instant, The Chinese Forces cried out again and followed their commander in their shout. Taigong also joined the cry of "All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!"

Kallen was stunned at the overwhelming cry for Lelouch.

"Don't worry, Aeon. Only my personal force now the truth." said Xing-Ke.

The other Chinese rebels were busy fighting, not minding any noise from their goal. Kaguya cried inside the Bushido alongside Murdock. Taigong looked at the Bushido.

"A girl is piloting that Knightmare?" said Taigong, opening a channel with the Bushido. He then saw Kaguya inside the cockpit alongside Murdock. Taigong was stunned.

"K-K-Kaguya?!"

"Taigong? Is that you?" said Kaguya.

Taigong turned off the channel. He was a bit paranoid at a moment, seeing his crush again. He then focused to the battle again, feeling energized. Taigong charged through the Sutherlands, shooting them bit by bit.

"If Kaguya is here...I must protect her at all cost." said Taigong to himself.

"Wow! Taigong's become a better pilot than before." said Kaguya.

"Whatever." said Murdock.

**x**

****As the moon shined brightly in the sky above, Xing-Ke and the rest of the Chinese celebrate their victory at Fan Castle. Khris and Anya fled the battlefield along with one-hundred Sutherlands and three warships remaining. A banquet was celebrated inside the castle. Taigong and Kaguya were sitting together, telling their activities when they were apart while Murdock was busy with Matilda overlooking the Zhong-Liquan.

"Why can't we be in the banquet, Sis?" asked a frustrated Murdock, who was mending the broken arm.

"Their just friends, Murdock." said Matilda.

"Who?"

"Do you really think of me as a fool, Brother?"

"Of course not. But..."

"When I say don't worry, trust me alright? The faster we finish this, the sooner we'll join banquet."

Murdock sighed. "Alright."

Aeon, Xing-Ke and Tianzi shared a table during the banquet.

"Thank you for your support, Aeon." said Xing-Ke as he offered his hand to her. Aeon looked at the hand, then looked at Xing-Ke. She then laughed at him. Xing-Ke was irritated while Tianzi was confused.

"Is something funny, Aeon?" asked Xing-Ke.

Aeon sigh insultingly. "Your a true gentlemen, Xing-Ke, even during my capture by your hands during our first battle here in China."

Xing-Ke and Tianzi's eyes widened.

"K-K-Ka..."

Aeon placed her hand in Xing-Ke's mouth.

"Not yet, Xing-Ke."

**x**

****On the rooftop of Fan Castle, the spirit of Lelouch was lying down and looking at the beautiful moon. His thoughts still clogged by the words C.C. told him.

_Your going to make her cry again, Lelouch._

"She's not the only one whose crying, C.C." said Lelouch to himself as tears flow from his eyes.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Taigong Wu** - Taigong Wang (_Warriors Orochi 2_)

**Zhong-Liquan** - Qubeley (_Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeta_)

**Taigong-Customed Shu** - Buster (_Gundam SEED_)

- _**Alexander Drent**_


	6. Dreams Of The Reigns

Chapter 6 - **Dreams Of The Reigns**

* * *

**_5th of November, 2020 - 4:00 P.M._**

As the sun sets on the Republic of Ireland, its capital, Dublin, prepares itself to celebrate its 20th feast for the land's royalty, the family of Reigns. King William and Queen Kalina helped the guards open up the royal palace for the people. The family loved the people, and the people loved them back. The cooks preparing the delicious meal especially for the people, the maids cleaning the whole palace, and the other guards shining their armor. Everyone was excited to celebrate with their king and queen. While the king was helping the guards welcome the citizens, the queen went up and knocked at her daughter's room.

"Matilda! Hurry up!"

Matilda was sitting in front of her mirror, powdering herself.

"I'm almost done here. Go and call Murdock first." replied Matilda.

"He's been done downstairs fifteen minutes ago, cooking with the chefs."

"Alright then."

**.**

**.**

"Mmm. The steak tastes good." said Murdock as he tastes some of the food before they are delivered to the dining hall. He was at the castle's cooking hall, with twenty of the best chefs of Dublin.

"Don't flatter us, my prince. Your fruit salad was perfect." said one of the chefs preparing the deserts.

"And who do you think taught me all the cooking?"

"And it was an honor to teach the Prince Of Dublin." all the chefs bowed down to Murdock, who just scratched his head.

"Enough of the titles! This is OUR night! Let the people of Ireland know how great we cooks are!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

**.**

**.**

The dining hall were full of people: Nobles, workers, and farmers. There were no ranks or bosses that night, only guests. The bright golden chandeliers on top of the hall were shining, the angel paintings around the walls and on the roof. Soldiers were given a three-room wide lounge for them to relax.

"This is what I've been waiting for all year." said one of the soldiers who was laying down on one of the thirty-two couches on the lounge.

"You said it." replied one of them.

"We still have shifts though."

"Does it matter? Some of us are guarding, while we are here, relaxing."

"Its just a matter of give and take, right?"

"You got that right."

Suddenly, loud trumpets were played at the top of the hall. Then, Jessie, the spokesman for the Reigns, came out. He was wearing a white tuxedo.

"Please welcome! King William and Queen Kalina Reigns of Dublin!"

The king was wearing his trademark blue tuxedo in tandem with his wife's long blue dress. Holding hands up, they walked both together down to the main hall. Everyone was clapping their hands in honor of their beloved royal family.

"Now, please welcome, Prince Murdock Reigns!"

Another round of applause, but no Prince on top. Everyone looked around and saw him, a piece of chicken in his mouth. His eyes widened, and all he did was smile and wave. Everyone laughed at their playful prince. His father and mother just smiled at seeing their son enjoying himself.

"Ehm..."

"Now, welcome your princess, Princess Matilda Reigns!"

**x**

**_[PRESENT]_  
**

"Matilda...Matilda...Matilda."

Aeon was poking Matilda on her right cheek, She was sleeping on the floor, tired from the celebration. It was 9am in the morning. Everyone was sleeping in the hall where it happened, except Xing-Ke, who carried Tianzi back into their room. It was a wild party. Matilda finally felt the cold metal that was touching her face, but she did not mind it at all. That didn't wake her up one bit.

_Better not disturb her, Kallen._

Kallen's eyes widened inside her crimson mask as she heard his face in her mind.

"L-Lelouch?"

_No time for reunions now, bring her to a bedroom, there's something I want to find out._

"But...wait-"

_Quickly._

Lelouch's tone was not normal, he was serious.

"Roger."

Aeon then carried the slumbering Matilda.

"Whatever your doing, Lelouch, make it quick, we leave at 2pm."

**x**

_**5th Of November, 2020 - 6:15 P.M.**_

Its been two hours since the whole Reigns family have joined the party. The king and queen enjoy the cuisine with the chefs in a long and round table.

"The desert was made by your son, milady." said one of the chefs.

"I wouldn't be too surprised. This is delicious." said Kalina.

"Where is Murdock?" asked William.

"He's on his way to fetch our Japanese visitor tonight who had just arrived."

"Well, as long as he'll come back. Oh well, cheers!"

Kalina and the others raised their glasses as well.

"Cheers!"

**.**

**.**

Matilda was dancing with different nobles on the dancefloor. The orchestra played perfectly as they danced around. Every young male would want to dance with the beautiful princess. Everyone was dazzled at her grace and poise. She has danced with five different gentlemen and could still keep going. Then, a man wearing a blue and white mask asked for his turn to dance. Matilda smiled as she accepted the man's offer.

"And who might you be?" asked Matilda softly as they twirl on the dancefloor.

"A man who admires the most beautiful woman in Ireland."

"Another suitor?"

"No. An investor."

"Investor?"

"I've come to invest on your life, Matilda Chrisna Reigns."

Matilda suddenly felt a chill as her full name was used.

"W-What do you want?"

The man suddenly tightened her grip on Matilda's hand.

"I want you to live long enough to see them suffer."

** x**

_**[PRESENT]**_

Matilda woke up, exhaling fast, seemingly scared and frightened. She looked around and saw herself inside her room. As she sat up, she saw Aeon standing near her.

"Where's everyone?" asked Matilda.

Aeon pointed at the digital clock at the table she was leaning on, showing "_10:23 A.M._"

"Oh, its almost time for us to leave, I better help. Thank you for watching over me, Kallen. That was some night."

Matilda then got up, wash her face, changed into working clothes, and proceeded outside.

"What happened, Lelouch?" asked Kallen.

_What is the difference of dreams and nightmares, Kallen?_

"Dreams are your desires. Nightmares are-"

_Pain?_

"Exactly. Was that a rhetorical question, Lelouch?"

_No. Just wanted to know if you understood why that happened, Kallen._

"Your not making sense again."

_I never do. Now, let's go to Murdock's room._

"Fine then." hissed Kallen. What was Lelouch doing? And all she had to do was stand and do nothing.

**x**

_**5th of November, 2020 - 6:20 P.M.**_

Murdock, accompanied by five bodyguards, waited at the shoreline for the boat of the Japanese visitor to arrive.

"Who are we suppose to fetch anyway, sire?" asked one of the bodyguards.

"A girl named Kaguya from Japan. She was formerly a member of the disbanded Black Knights."

"Might be a tomboy, sire."

"Maybe."

Everyone laughed at the thought. Then, the boat arrived. As the passengers left the boat, Murdock saw Kaguya, a beautiful girl wearing a black gown, accompanied by her personal bodyguard, a white-haired Chinese.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Kaguya Sumeragi. And this is my bodyguard, Taigong Wu."

"Just Taigong will do. Please to meet you."

Something in Kaguya's green eyes caught Murdock off guard.

"Uhmm..." mumbled Murdock.

"Yes?" said Kaguya.

Murdock cleared his throat. "I'm Murdock Reigns, crowned prince of Ireland, I am here to escort-"

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and an explosion was heard. Taigong quickly covered Kaguya and Murdock's bodyguards covered the prince.

"What's happening?" asked Taigong.

Murdock looked up and saw a huge smoke in the sky. And he knew where it was coming from.

**x**

_**[PRESENT]**_

Murdock shouted in his bed, pounding both his hands on the mattress. Aeon was taken aback. Murdock was perspiring. He sat up and looked around. He then saw Aeon.

"What are you doing here, Kallen?" grumbled Murdock, thinking she watched him sleep.

_Don't get too full of yourself, Murdock. She wouldn't want to hear your loud snoring._

"What?! I snored?!"

"No, you didn't." said Kallen.

"Thank goodness. Did I startle you, Kallen? Where's Kaguya?"

"Helping your sister making final preparations before leaving."

"Alright. I'll be on my way then."

Murdock then got up, wash his face, changed into working clothes, and proceeded outside.

"What are you doing to them, Lelouch?"

_Looking at their memories._

"Why?"

_We'll head for Ireland next, Kallen._

* * *

**Notes:**

_For those who were affected by Hurricane Sandy, my prayers and regards to you people. Disasters come and go, another challenge we human beings can handle._

**_- Alexander Drent_**


End file.
